


Mistletoe and Antlers

by TheatricallyExtra



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: ArNaba, Christmas, Christmas Party, Comfort, Connor McKinley - Freeform, Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mistletoe, Oneshot, churchtarts, kevin price - Freeform, mcpriceley, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatricallyExtra/pseuds/TheatricallyExtra
Summary: “I tried so hard to meet you under the mistletoe that I knocked over the Christmas tree and now everyone at the party is staring at me” AUorArnold's very determined,Chris and James are very gay,Connor's very festive,and Kevin's just a mess.





	Mistletoe and Antlers

The mission hut was decorated and packed full of ex-missionaries and people from the village. There was colourful bunting hanging from the walls, handprint wreaths made by the village children, a messy paper chain hanging from the ceiling, and lastly, in the corner, a large tree. It wasn’t a proper tree, but it was shaped like a pine tree, just slightly thinner and more…dead? The faded green leaves were covered in baubles and tinsel (a more colourful version of the paper chain) and some old lights (of which only half of them worked), it wasn’t perfect, but at the same time it was. It made the mission hut feel like home, which was what it had become to the ex-Mormons who lived there.

And of course, there was the single piece of mistletoe (as per holiday tradition) that Arnold had hung up earlier, wiggling his eyebrows at Kevin before indiscreetly glancing at a certain Connor McKinley. Kevin lightly smacked Arnold’s arm, red faced. Arnold laughed.

Arnold wasn’t wrong though. Kevin had told him about his ‘conflicting feelings’ for the mission leader a few days after their arrival. Of course, Arnold was fully supportive, and was determined to ‘set his OTP up’, despite Kevin’s flushed face and insistence that it wouldn’t work out. Ever since then Arnold had been dropping little hints to Kevin and playfully pushing him towards the kitchen (where Connor was usually cooking for the elders) and whispering “Go get ‘em, tiger!” before running off, squealing like a little girl. Kevin would usually roll his eyes and offer to help Connor, praying that Connor wouldn’t notice the blush that covered his face.

Kevin looked around the mission hut, everyone happy and giddy, laughing or dancing together. There were some Christmas songs playing from the old radio, Nabulungi was dancing with Arnold, twirling him and giggling. Schrader and Kimbe (who was holding her child on her hip) were having and in depth discussion about traditional Ugandan dishes. And Mafala was talking and laughing with Gotswana about something that happened in the village last week.

Suddenly, Kevin was knocked out of his daze to everyone clapping and the odd wolf whistle. He turned and found what everyone was applauding. Chris Thomas and James Church were stood under the mistletoe, hand in hand. Chris quickly stood on the tips of his toes to plant a quick kiss on the taller boy’s cheek, whose face was now a bright shade of red. The laughed and the party’s attention went back to whatever conversations everyone else was having. Kevin smiled. He really wished that that would be him and Connor one day.

Kevin thought for a moment, he could try to meet Connor under the mistletoe, but he didn’t want to just stand under it, no, that would make him look lonely and desperate (which he was to be honest, but he wasn’t going to let anyone know that, _ESPECIALLY_ not Connor).

The mistletoe could give Kevin the excuse to show his feelings for Connor, without making anything awkward, I mean it’s tradition right? And anyways, Connor had been acting different lately. ‘Flirty’ was the best word that Kevin could think of. He would bump their feet together under the table at breakfast, sending warm tingles up Kevin’s leg. He would lean on Kevin during Saturday Movie Nights (something that became a thing after the ‘incident’). Surely that had to mean _something_ right?

Kevin sighed, running his hand through his hair. He was being stupid. Of course nothing would ever happen between himself and Connor, who was he kidding. He’d made such a bad first impression and Connor would neve-

“Hey Kevin! Cool party huh?” Speak of the devil, well ‘think of the devil’ would be a more fitting saying. Kevin turned around to meet the eyes of the redhead, who was sporting a headband with little reindeer ears and antlers on it. Kevin’s heart felt like it was going to stop beating. How could a grown ass man look so adorable in reindeer antlers?

“Uh, yeah, it’s great, I mean, everyone’s having a great time, and uh, you look really nice- the hut looks really nice? Wait no. No you do look nice I meant, I uh, I like your antlers?” Kevin winced. _Of course_  he would make a complete fool of himself? Usually he was so well spoken and confidence would radiate from him, but around Connor he turned into a fumbling mess.

“Aw thanks Kev! Look, they jingle too!” Connor laughed, eyes bright, giving his head a shake, messing up his hair. The antlers did indeed jingle.

This was Kevin’s chance, he just had to give himself an excuse to go near the mistletoe so he could meet Connor under it. He could go get a drink with him? No, that wouldn’t work, Connor already had a cup in his hand.

“That’s cool, I feel very not-festive compared to you,” Kevin laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. Before Connor had a chance to reply, a slow song started playing and people started pairing off to dance together in the middle of the room. This was Kevin’s chance!

“Hey, I think I’m gonna sit this one out, you coming?” Kevin asked turning to walk over to the Christmas tree, which was around a meter away from the hanging mistletoe. Connor shrugged and followed after him, leaning on the wall next to Kevin. Okay, now all Kevin had to do was get Connor to stand under the mistletoe with him. He reached down to tie his shoelace, he was not going to let himself trip during one of the best moments of the holiday season.

“Hey Kevin?” Connor spoke up, looking at all the happy couples on the ‘dance floor’. Kevin hummed, urging him to carry on.

“Have you been trying to meet me under the mistletoe?” Connor questioned, somehow unfazed.

The question caught Kevin off guard, and he stumbled back, his foot getting caught in the cable of the Christmas lights of the tree. He stumbled and landed on the tree, toppling it over, and crushing _at least_ 2 decorations.

The party went silent, everyone’s (including Connor’s) eyes on Kevin. He was tangled up in the fairy lights and tinsel, the tree now horizontal and under his body. Kevin’s face was bright red, and eyes wide as he tried and failed to detangle himself from the decorations.

Connor knelt down next to him, and tapped the frantic boy’s shoulder, trying to calm him down. Kevin looked into Connor’s blue eyes. They weren’t angry, or annoyed, or pitiful. Connor was smiling at him warmly, calming Kevin down. He looked up, and Kevin followed his line of sight to the mistletoe that hung above them. So much for _not_ making a fool of himself.

Conner shrugged and smiled, leaning in and pressing his lip’s against Kevin’s. The brunet’s mind was static and it took him a moment to kiss back but when he did, damn, he never wanted to stop. He was addicted to the feeling that ended way too soon, as Connor drew back when he noticed that everyone was still staring at the boys responsible for the tree falling. Laughter and cheering erupted in the room, Arnold squealing and clapping excitedly.

“Get a room!” Poptarts called, elbowing James and laughing (in a not-mean way). Connor and Kevin laughed awkwardly as Connor stood up and offered a hand to help Kevin up, detangling him from the tree before standing it up straight.

The music started playing again and the party’s attention went away from the two flustered boys. Mariah Carey’s ‘All I want for Christmas’ started playing and everyone went back to doing their own thing.

“So…you wanna take Poptarts’ advice?” Connor asked, bumping his shoulder against Kevin’s (who was looking down at his shoes, face still red).

“Wait- what?” Kevin asked loudly, shocked.

“No, no! Gosh! I didn’t mean like that! I meant it like talking or cuddling or something…I mean since the party’s over soon anyways..” Connor explained, making sure that Kevin knew that he wasn’t implying anything sexual. Kevin smiled and linked his hand with Connors, taking in the feeling of the boy’s hand in his, and led him to his and Arnold’s room (he knew that Arnold would be staying with Naba so the room would be free).

For the rest of the night the boy’s exchanged secrets and confessions, playing with each other’s hands as they laid together in Kevin’s bed, covered by his blanket. Feather light kisses were planted on foreheads and noses, followed by quiet giggles. Connor’s antler headband was abandoned on the bedside table, now replaced by Kevin’s fingers playing with the redhead's (now messy) hair.

And as the boys began to fall asleep, breathing in sync, and bodies pressed together, Kevin thanked the Christmas Angels for giving him the best gift that he could have wished for.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is by @RumpusWriters on tumblr but the actual oneshot is written by me! I hope you enjoyed the second piece that I've written! Please comment with things I can improve / suggestions on what I should write next!


End file.
